The_Seraph Bashing!
by FireHybrid
Summary: For my fans of, 'A New Beginning', this fic contains my repeated attempts to deal with The_Seraph. It might help some people to read my story, 'A New Beginning', to know why I wrote this fic.


This is a very unique fic I'm writing here. Any of the readers of my story, "A New Beginning" who've  
read my reviews must know The_Seraph. Well, lately, The_Seraph was more annoying than usual today,  
so I decided to create this fic to take care of The_Seraph, rather than waste time and space in  
"A New Beginning". Basically, every time The_Seraph does something in one of his reviews to my  
story, I shall take care of him here. I'll leave the review he wrote, and the response to it.  
Send future ideas of how to take care of The_Seraph to me at firehybrid@swirve.com   
  
Note: If you have no idea what I'm talking about, it'd probably help for you to read, "A New  
Beginning", and it's reviews before you start reading this. I also don't own Poke'mon or any other.   
copyrighted materials in this fic. However, the characters in my stories belong to me.  
  
Note again: No, this is not the story I'd originally announced back in Chp. 16 that would soon be  
coming out. I'll inform everyone when that one is coming out.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The_Seraph ( Signed Review ) chapter: 9 @ 05-10-2001 12:41 PM 2038520   
Keep it up kiddo, its coming along great... *WHACKS HIM WITH HIS POINTY STICK 4000!!!!* THAT'S FER   
THA CLIFF-HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FireHybrid: "Ow!" *Rubs head where Pointy Stick 4000 hit* "That's it! Furret, I choose you!"  
*Furret leaps down off his shoulder.*  
  
Furret: "Fur!"  
  
FireHybrid: "Furret, Thief Attack on Seraph!  
  
The_Seraph: What? Ah! *Seraph is tackled by Furret. As he falls, Furret grabs Pointy Stick 4000  
and brings it to FireHybrid.*  
  
FireHybrid: Good job, Furret! *FireHybrid picks up Pointy Stick 4000, then whacks The_Seraph as  
he gets back up*  
  
The_Seraph: "Ow! That hurts!" *Seraph moans and stumbles off, looking for aspirin.*  
  
Sorry about that, folks. Occasionaly, I get a disgruntled reviewer I must take care. As you see,  
I don't keep my Poke'mon in balls. Personally, I'd rather not be put in a ball myself, so I don't  
do it to others.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The_Seraph ( Signed Review ) chapter: 14 @ 06-12-2001 06:00 AM 2380625   
Nice jib pal... NOW ENTER MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Threatens to whap with pointy   
stick 5K!!!! You know how much I love me... I think me is a good idea right about now... *Hold furret   
hostage... *Furret enjoys bribe of cheese!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise, I won't make Chp.16 a cliffhanger. Now, if you'll all kindly  
excuse me, I have to deal with a certain Furret theif.  
  
The_Seraph: You mean me, don't you?  
  
FireHybrid: Who else has stolen my Furret? I still don't know how you hypnotized her, but I'll  
fix that. (Invokes the anime ability to be able to get things from out of nowhere, and pulls out  
a small gong and ringer.) Furret, snap out of it! (Rings gong.)  
  
Furret: Furr...Fur? (Still in a slight daze. She looks around, then clutches at where a  
stomach normally would be.) "Furret..."  
  
The_Seraph: What's going on?  
  
FireHybrid: She's lactose intolerant, and you just feed her cheese! She's gonna be sick!  
  
Furret: Fur...BLECH!(Furret throws up on Seraph's foot. While Seraph attempts to clean his  
foot, FireHybrid pulls out a large, odd looking gun).  
  
FireHybrid: You're stick is pathetic. Prehaps you like to try my BSU...  
  
The_Seraph: BSU? Ballistic...Supersonic...Ultrasound?  
  
FireHybrid: (watchs Furret move away from The_Seraph) Blow Stuff Up. (Flicks switch on  
gun) or in your case, away.(Braces himself and pulls trigger. Even still, the kickback knocks him  
back. A giant stream of rippled air moves to Seraph, hitting him square in the chest. Seraph makes  
the classic Team Rocket exit as a result.)  
  
There we go. it's amazing what one can do when he has to deal with an idiot multiple times. While  
I get some medicene for Furret, please review my story. Also, if you have any ideas for my story,  
or how to take care of The_Seraph permentantly, let me know. My e-mail is firehybrid@swirve.com   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The_Seraph ( Signed Review ) chapter: 16 @ 06-25-2001 07:44 PM 2541971   
MUWHAHAHAHAHAH!!! YOU MAY HAVE WON THE FURRET... BUT I WILL WIN THE WAR... Don't be so proud of this   
pokemonial terror you have constructed, the power to summon elements and blow things up is insignificant   
to that of the Seraph... MUWHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAH! *steals Sara and runs....   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now, for the latest installment. CardCaptor fans will love this one.  
  
Sara: Hey, what's going on?! Let go of me, loser! FireHybrid, help!  
  
FireHybrid: Sara! Seraph, you've finally did it! (FireHybrid pulls out an odd looking card and a  
large sword.)  
  
The_Seraph: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think a mere card can stop me?!(FireHybrid throws card  
out in front of him. It floats about a foot in front of him.)  
  
FireHybrid: You'll wish it was just a card...(Raises sword above head, then proceeds to bring the  
blade down on the card. When the blade tip meets the card, the blade stops and the card begins to   
glow.)  
  
The_Seraph: What are you doing now?(Starts to run away, dragging Sara, tied in ropes, along with him.)  
  
FireHybrid: Power Card! Give your strength to Sara!(The card dissappears, and Sara begins to glow  
red.)  
  
The_Seraph: Hah! Your foolish card d...ah!(The_Seraph suddenly can't drag Sara as she fights him  
with greatly increased strength, though there are no other noticable changes.)  
  
Sara: Now THIS I could get used to...(She easily breaks the ropes that hold her. The_Seraph cringes,  
unable to move.) Now lets see how you like it!  
  
(Well, this part is probably a little more suitable for PG-13, maybe even R, so I'll just skip it.  
However, I can assure you there is much screaming, sounds of bones cracking, and loss of blood.  
We pick up after The_Seraph is reduced to a crumpled heap, and Sara is back with FireHybrid.)  
  
FireHybrid: Are you O.K?  
  
Sara: Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for the help.  
  
FireHybrid: No problem. Any time I have to defend someone from The_Seraph, it's always worth it.  
  
Sara: I'll bet it is. You'd think he'd learn by now not to be an idiot...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this little fic I just thought up. As The_Seraph causes more problems,  
I'll take care of him here. I'll probably update this as often as The_Seraph continues to write  
innane, weird reviews. Again, please e-mail me at firehybrid@swirve.com with ideas on how to take  
care of The_Seraph, or ideas, comments, etc. on my other story, "A New Beginning." Until next time! 


End file.
